Bristlekit (WC)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Bristlekit |mother=Palebird |father=Woollytail |sisters=Wrenflight, Rabbitkit |brother=Flykit |half-brother=Tallstar |half-sister=Finchkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Bristlekit is a black tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Bristlekit is born to Palebird and Woollytail after a difficult kitting, although the litter is healthy. Although unnamed, he is seen beginning to climb the side of the nest, hauling himself up with his claws, and his pelt is still slick from his birth. Talltail reaches in and grabs him gently by the scruff, telling him to stay warm. He swings him to Palebird's belly, and she scolds him, informing him to be careful, as he would hurt him. Talltail then lays the kit beside his littermates, and backs away. :A quarter moon later, he is officially given his name, along with his siblings: Wrenkit, Rabbitkit, and Flykit. It is noted that they have already explored the whole camp, and asked questions, begged for badger rides, and got under everyone's paws. :Bristlekit and his siblings call for Talltail. As he crosses the tussocks, Bristlekit, Flykit, Rabbitkit, and Wrenkit tear toward him, and he hops clear as they swarm around his legs. Talltail informs them that he couldn't play that moment, as he was to speak with Heatherstar. Bristlekit stares at him with round eyes, and notes that he just spoke with her. :As Heatherstar informs her Clanmates that Talltail had something to say, Wrenkit scrambles over the clearing, with Bristlekit and Flykit at her heels. They then crowd around their mother as she pads out of the nursery. :On Talltail's journey, Reena asks how old Palebird's kits were when he left, and he replies that they were a quarter moon old. He then pictures Wrenkit, Flykit, Bristlekit and Rabbitkit crowd around his legs, their tails high, and they squeak with excitement. Bristlekit's, along with his other siblings, voices echo in Talltail's mind with some of their questions, and he closes his eyes. Reena asks how he could bear to leave them, and Talltail growls that they were happier without him. :When Talltail returns, Bristlekit and Rabbitkit come haring from the nursery, and Bristlekit nudges his sibling, gaze fixed on Talltail, and asks who cared since he was back. Afterwards, Bristlekit is seen bickering with his siblings about who gets to sit on the highest rock, and he complains that he never got to sit on the highest one. As Flykit chases Wrenkit, Bristlekit and Rabbitkit pop up from the grass, and scramble over the tussocks. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Trivia Mistakes *He is mistakenly shown as maroon on the family tree. File:Bristlekit_(WC).Icon.png Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Palebird: Father: :Woollytail: Brother: :Flykit: Sisters: :Wrenflight: :Rabbitkit: Half-brother: :Tallstar: Half-sister: :Finchkit (WC): Nieces: :Morningflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: Great-nephews: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Darktail: Great-nephews/nieces: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Smoke's kits: Great-great-nephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Great-great-niece: :Hollyleaf: Great-great-nephews/nieces: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-great-nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Smokehaze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Brindlewing: :Woodpaw: :Applepaw: Great-great-great-nephews: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-great-nieces: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: :Myrtlepaw: Great-great-great-great-nephews: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: See more}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Borstenjungesru:Щетинкаfi:Siilipentufr:Bristlekitpl:Jeżyk (KW) Category:Kits Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters